Christmas At Bobby's
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: A Supernatural AU where the boys still do some hunting, but are a lot more domesticated than in the show. This is what happens one year when the gang gets together for Christmas at Bobby's house. Short Multiple Chapter story featuring most of your favorite characters! Sam/Jess, Dean/Lisa, and Bobby/Ellen pairings! Rated 'T' for safety, but probably 'Kplus'.


A/N: Hi peoples! So, I know it's the middle of summer, but I don't care, I'm posting a Christmas Story. So this is my first Supernatural story to be posted. I've kinda written a little before, but nothing major really, so please forgive me if the characters are OOC.

This is an AU story where Supernatural stuff still exists, but they're a lot more domesticated than they are in the show. Jess never died, so her and Sam are married, Dean and Lisa are together and Ben is Dean's, and also Bobby and Ellen are married. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own it because if I did Jess would not have died and her and Sam would be adorable!

* * *

I've just pulled on a clean pair of Stanford sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt when I hear a mumble from my left. "Mmm… come back to bed Sam." The blonde shifts her head so that her barely open eyes are on me. "Come on, Sa-"

"Jess, be quiet." My head snaps to the door, listening intently.

"Sam, I'm sure it's noth-"

"I said be quiet… I'm listening." I think I hear something again, so I take a step, grab the .45 and the flashlight that are on the nightstand before heading towards the door. "I'm going to check it out. If you hear anything out of the ordinary go wake Bobby, do you understand?"

"I understand, but I highly doubt…" Whatever Jess was saying grows softer as I'm already out the door of our bedroom and headed towards the stairs. I see a small light coming from the kitchen, and I'm pretty sure I hear voices. My first thought is that somehow, someway, the warding failed and something got in, but then it quickly changes to 'burglars'.

I take a deep, but silent, breath to clear my head before turning the corner into the kitchen. "Don't move." I command, but soft enough not to wake the rest of the house.

"Whoa, Sammy, it's Dean, Lisa, and Ben." I can tell it's the voice of his brother, and can recognize him somewhat in the dim light. That is, until the light clicks on, obviously Lisa turned it on as I haven't moved and she's the only other person close to a lightswitch.

As my eyes adjust I speak again. "Man, it's good to see you again, Dean. And you too, Lisa and Ben. But why the crap are you coming in at four fifteen in the morning?" I walk over and hug my brother before walking to his wife of three years, careful not to jostle the sleeping four year old in her arms.

"We were supposed to be here last evening, but I got called into the shop yesterday. We decided we wanted to get here as soon as possible, so Lisa drove the first stretch while I slept and I drove the last section while she slept. Of course Ben has slept basically the whole time, but we're gunna go catch a few more hours. Who all is here? And what rooms are open?"

"Well of course Bobby and Ellen are in Bobby's room, Jo is passed out on the couch in the study, Jess and I are in the second bedroom so there's one more bedroom on the second floor and then the attic space with the cots set up."

"Sounds good, we'll take the bedroom next to you and Jess." Dean replies as they all turn towards the stairs, clicking the kitchen light off as the go, heading back towards the stairs.

"Mmm, told you there was nothing." Jess mumbles as I walk back in the room.

"Well, there was something, but nothing something that was planning on hurting anyone in this house. It was Dean, Lisa, and Ben."

"Mmm, okay. Come back to bed, Sam." Jess says softly, sleep already starting to creep back into her voice.

"Even though I know I won't go back to sleep, I'm never going to purposefully miss a chance to cuddle with you." I climb in behind my wife of four years, pulling her so that her back is flat against my chest, snaking my arms around so that my hands rest on her ever-so-slightly rounded stomach.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, I promise the next chapter is longer! I have chapter 2 written already, but I'm not totally sure when my updates will be because I leave for camp in two weeks and won't do much writing there, but I'll only be gone about a week.

Please let me know what you think, I love to hear opinions from my reader, and also let me know if you saw spelling/grammar errors so I can fix them, thanks! Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 posted before I leave for camp in 2 weeks!

Becca.


End file.
